lairfandomcom-20200215-history
Burners
, Rohn, and Jevon, three elite Burners of Asylia.|right|350px]] Burners are an elite division of the Sky Guard of Asylia. They are named for their ability to burn everything in their paths using their dragons. The Burners are just like the elite of our world; trained to kill with accuracy, cunning, and efficiency. Even though they were an elite division, the Burners still had many members; most notable among these are Rohn, Captain Talan, Loden, and Jevon, who all took part in the Great Reformation War. Burners would use many tactics to take down their enemies in the battlefield, including ramming into other dragons, landing on the ground to give the Asylian infantry ground support, destroying enemy navies to cut off sea support to their enemies, and all other manner of destruction/strategy. History Not much is known about the early history of the Burners, although we do know that they were as old as the Great Divide itself (it is highly improbable that the Burners were created during the Ancients' reign, as they were created for the purpose of protecting Asylia, which didn't even exist during the Ancients' time). See the Sky Guard article and the rest of this one for more details on the Burners' history. Training It is currently not known how Burners were trained to be so elite and effective as a fighting force of Asylia. We can infer from their level of skill, however, that the men who made up the Burners must have been trained from an early age. The ways in which these young people were found to be trained as Burners are speculative; they could have been taken from their families for training, they could have been sent to train as a Burner by their parents, they could have been chosen out of the ranks of the Sky Guard if they appeared to have the Burner touch, they may even have volunteered themselves. However, this is all speculation and subject to change, and a combination of some, if not all of these reasons is the most probable answer as to how they were found and taken for training. It is also unknown where Burners, or for that matter Sky Guards, were taken to be trained. It is commonly thought that Burners/Sky Guards trained in the Darklands, but this is probably just a game mechanic for Lair, since most people in the game seem to be afraid of the Darklands and what lives in them. So until a Lair II comes out, we will not know where Burners or Sky Guards trained. We do know that after they were chosen to train, Burners were taken away to be chosen by a dragon who would become their livelong companion in battle and in times of peace as well. This choosing ceremony is unique because, instead of the Burner-to-be choosing his dragon, the dragon chooses him. How old this dragon would be at the time of the choosing remains a mystery, but clues from the game tell us that it would be an adult at the time of the choosing (with Rohn's Blood Dragon being the only dragon in the game to support this claim). However, keep in mind that the Asylians may have had hatcheries for breeding dragons and that newly-born ones may have been the choosers and not the older, more experienced ones who would probably already have Burners as their riders. This would also make sense because the newborn dragons would need training as well as the Burners-to-be, making them both have to undergo training and further bonding them together. Both are easily forseeable as the truth; in fact, both of them mixed together are the most probable as the truth. So make your own opinion until we have more information on this subject. It is also not known exactly how the dragon chooses its master, but inference tells us that it has something to do with the Burner-to-be's personality or his morals that prompt the dragon to choose him. However, the means with which the dragons could tell what the Burner-to-be's personality or morals are like is not known. Keep in mind that this is all speculation and, for the sake of the article, all speculation should go in, as we have no other sources of information for this subject as of now. It is then inferred that Burners were then trained for many years with their dragon, slowly growing and bonding with it throughout their training. This bonding would be critical for success in the air, as many complicated tactics (such as takedowns) would have to be done with the consent of both dragon and Burner. Burners-to-be would also grow and bond with other Burners-to-be, as they would all probably have trained in the same place at the same times; this bonding would be critical for making the Burners more effective and efficient as a whole, instead of a squabbling mass of elite soldiers. This is the reason why so many Burners are such good friends with one another. At the end of these many years of training, the people who had trained all this time would finally be awarded the rank of Burner. It is unknown as to whether a ceremony would take place to award the Burners-to-be this rank or if it was just something thrown on to them the second their training was complete (the first one seems more likely, but this is all speculation once again). Life After Training A Burner's life after his training was a very hectic one in times of war. We can infer that in times of war, Burners were put very quickly through their training so that Asylia would have more elite units out on the battlefield aiding the war effort. This would often backfire, however, when these rushed Burners got out on the battlefield, as this would be their first taste of battle and they hadn't even gotten a full training. Consequently, many of these rushed Burners never came back from their first battle. Older and more experienced Burners would be put to many tasks during times of war. Not a battle would be fought without at least one Burner out on the front lines, aiding the war effort of Asylia. In fact, it seemed to be an Asylian strategy to always put their most elite units out on the front lines, as it seems that to the Asylians one Burner dead would mean hundreds, maybe even thousands of regular enemy units dead as well. This strategy usually worked for Asylia, and it caused the death of thousands of Mokai during the Great Reformation War. Older Burners would also be put on special reconnaissance missions during times of war. In these, Burners would often go behind enemy lines to figure out ways of exploiting the enemy's weaknesses, and in some reconnaissance missions (such as the Scouting Mission of Demon Pass) such scouting parties would cause as much destruction to enemy fortifications as possible, rendering their war effort practically useless in that area (in some cases, as is the case with the example given, the second kind of scouting missions were carried out because the Burners involved in them had been spotted by the enemy or because of other reasons related to that.) Usually, however, it seems like the first kind of scouting mission was the more common, as the latter kind would only be carried out if there was something like the Giant Statue of the Faces or the Mokai Navy in the Burners' path. During times of peace, it is unknown how Burners spent their time. However, inference from the first level of Lair leads us to believe that some attended speeches or special cermonies held in the Palace. It does not seem like this was a common practice, however, so we can only guess what Burners did in their spare time during times of peace. Some speculation says that Burners were always on duty no matter what; some says they were normal people out of war, interacting with their dragons and just living an honest life. A combination of the two would seem the most practical, but this is still only speculation. Kinds of Dragons Utilized by Burners At first, it seems as if Plains Dragons were the norm dragon used by Burners. All Burners we see before the level Firestorm ride Plains Dragons, so I would say that this is a pretty safe assessment. Later, however, after the rise of the Diviner, Burners used many different kind of dragons. Instead of just Plains Dragons now, Wind Dragons and even Bull Dragons from the Darklands were utilized as steeds of Burners. However, it seems that very few Burners were qualified to ride Bull Dragons, due to their extremely wild nature and the difficulty of training them. Therefore, Wind Dragons and Plains Dragons were mainly used after the rise of the Diviner. It is not known what dragons Burners used after the Final Battle of the Asylian Capital City or if the military unit even survived after the battle. However, it is highly probable that since Rohn, Jevon, and the other Burners Rohn rescued from the Maelstrom Prison were all still Burners at heart, they created a new Burner unit, trained to only protect Asylia and not to get caught up in politics or corruption so as to prevent another crisis similar to the Great Reformation War (however good it turned out to be for all) from happening again. Weapons Utilized The main weapon of a Burner was the stryker. A stryker is a unique weapon with a blade at one end and a chained weapon in the form of a symbol at the other. A button on the handle of the stryker could flip the extremely sharp blade out of the bottom end, allowing for the piercing of armor; another button was situated on the handle for the unhooking of the chained weapon at the top and, when thrown, this weapon could hook onto dragons. This could allow for the Burner to hop onto the enemy dragon and take it down in whatever way he could, utilizing both ends of the stryker to take down both man and dragon. The same button was pressed to coil the chained weapon's chains back up inside the stryker's handle. The stryker was also used for mounting dragons; this was done by unhooking the chained weapon with its button and throwing it at the saddle on the dragon's back, effectively hooking onto it, allowing for the Burner to mount quickly by pressing the button again, which would coil the chain back up inside the stryker, which would subsequently pull the Burner up onto the dragon (sometimes the Burner mounting the dragon would perform a double frontflip when he pressed this button). Burners also carried small swords as back-up weapons just in case something happened to their stryker (i.e. they lost it while flying around in battle, etc, etc). There may have been other weapons utilized by Burners (discluding their dragons) that we do not know about at the moment, so speculation is welcome. Notable Members *Rohn *Loden *Jevon *Captain Talan A BURNER (I.E. ROHN) AND A COUPLE OF SKY GUARDS IN ACTION. IyFmVUaIwyI&NR Category:Military units